Timeline of German Idealism
The following is a list of the major events in the history of German idealism, along with related historical events. Events Background *1623 Jakob Böhme, The Way to Christ (see: Behmenism) *1641 René Descartes, Meditations on First Philosophy (see: Modern Rationalism, Cartesianism) *1677 Spinoza, Ethica Ordine Geometrico Demonstrata (see: Spinozism, Philosophy of Spinoza) *1686 Leibniz, Discourse on Metaphysics *1687 Newton, Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica ("Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy") *1690 Locke, An Essay Concerning Human Understanding (see: British Empiricism) *1710 Berkeley, Three Dialogues between Hylas and Philonous (see: Subjective idealism) *1732 Wolff, Elementa matheseos universae (influenced Kant) *1748 Hume, An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding *1759 Hamann, Socratic Memorabilia (see: Counter-Enlightenment) *1762 Rousseau, Emile, or On Education (see: Age of Enlightenment) 1770s * 1770 Kant, inaugural dissertation 1780s *1781 **Kant, Critique of Pure Reason (see: Transcendental idealism) **Death of Lessing *1783 Kant, Prolegomena to Any Future Metaphysics *1784 Kant, "Answering the Question: What Is Enlightenment?" *1785 **Jacobi, Letters on the Teachings of Spinoza ***includes unauthorized publication of Goethe's poem "Prometheus". (see: Pantheism controversy, Sturm und Drang) **Kant, Groundwork of the Metaphysics of Morals *1786 Reinhold, Letters on the Kantian Philosophy *1787 **Second edition of Kant's Critique of Pure Reason **Jacobi, David Hume on Faith, or Idealism and Realism **Goethe, Iphigenia in Tauris (see: Weimar Classicism) *1788 Kant, Critique of Practical Reason *1789 **French Revolution begins **Second, expanded edition of Jacobi's Letters on the Teachings of Spinoza 1790s *1790 **Kant, Critique of Judgment **Maimon, "Essay on Transcendental Philosophy" **Goethe, Metamorphosis of Plants *1792 **Fichte, Attempt at a Critique of All Revelation **Schulze, Aenesidemus *1793 Kant, Religion within the Limits of Reason Alone *1794 Fichte, Foundations of the Science of Knowledge *1795 Schiller, On the Aesthetic Education of Man *1797 **Fichte, Foundations of Natural Right **Kant, Metaphysics of Morals **"The Oldest Systematic Program of German Idealism" (unsigned and unpublished essay written by Hegel, Schelling, and/or Hölderlin.) **Schelling, Ideas for a Philosophy of Nature (see: Naturphilosophie) *1798 Schelling, On the World Soul *1799 **Napoleon overthrows the French Directory **Jacobi, Letter to Fichte (see: Atheism dispute) **Schleiermacher, On Religion (see: German Romanticism, Hermeneutics) **Schelling, First Plan of a System of the Philosophy of Nature 1800s *1800 **Schelling, System of Transcendental Idealism **Fichte, The Vocation of Man *1801 Hegel, The Difference Between Fichte's and Schelling's Systems of Philosophy *1804 Death of Kant *1807 Hegel, The Phenomenology of Spirit (see: Absolute idealism) *1808 Goethe, Faust: The First Part of the Tragedy *1809 Schelling, Philosophical Inquiries into the Essence of Human Freedom 1810s *1810 Goethe, Theory of Colours *1811 Jacobi, Of Divine Things and Their Revelation (criticized Schelling) *1812 Hegel, Science of Logic part one ('The Objective Logic', part 1) *1813 Hegel, Science of Logic part two ('The Objective Logic', part 2) *1814 **Death of Fichte **Defeat of Napoleon; Bourbon Restoration *1815 Schelling, On the Divinities of Samothrace (see: Winged Victory of Samothrace) *1816 Hegel, Science of Logic part three ('The Subjective Logic') *1817 **Hegel, Encyclopedia of the Philosophical Sciences **Coleridge, Biographia Literaria (discusses Kant, Fichte, Schelling in English) *1818 Schopenhauer, The World as Will and Representation 1820s *1820 Hegel, Elements of the Philosophy of Right *1825 Herbart, Psychology as Science 1830s *1830 Revolutions of 1830 *1831 Death of Hegel *1832 **Goethe, Faust: The Second Part of the Tragedy **Death of Goethe *1833 Karl Daub, The Dogmatic Theology of the Present Time (see: Right Hegelians) *1834 **Carlyle, Sartor Resartus (English novel which parodied German idealism) **Schelling's first public critique of Hegel is published in an introduction to a work by Victor CousinThe Grounding Of Positive Philosophy: The Berlin Lectures by F. W. J. Schelling Translated and with an Introduction and Notes 8 State University of New York Press *1835 **Strauss, The Life of Jesus (see: Young Hegelians) **Heine, On the History of Religion and Philosophy in Germany **Hegel's posthumously published Lectures on Aesthetics *1837 **Schopenhauer, On the Basis of Morality **Hegel's Lectures on the Philosophy of History *1839 Schopenhauer, On the Freedom of the Will 1840s *1841 **Schelling's Berlin lectures are attended by Søren Kierkegaard, Mikhail Bakunin, Jacob Burckhardt, Alexander von Humboldt, and Friedrich Engels **Kierkegaard, On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates (critiques Fichte, Schlegel, and Hegel) **Feuerbach, The Essence of Christianity *1842 Bruno Bauer, Hegel's Teachings on Religion and Art *1843 **Trendelenburg, The Logical Question in Hegel's System **Marx, Critique of Hegel's Philosophy of Right (unpublished until after Marx's death) **Lotze, Logic *1844 **Second expanded edition of Schopenhauer's The World as Will and Representation **Marx and Engels, The Holy Family criticized the Young Hegelians *1846 Marx and Engels, The German Ideology (unpublished until 1932) criticized the Young Hegelians *1848 Revolutions of 1848 1850s *1851 Schopenhauer, Parerga and Paralipomena *1854 Death of Schelling 1860s *1860 Death of Schopenhauer *1865 **Stirling, The Secret of Hegel: Being the Hegelian System in Origin Principle, Form and Matter (see: British idealism) **Lange, History of Materialism and Critique of its Present Importance (Neo-Kantian work) 1870s *1874 Nietzsche, Schopenhauer as Educator 1880s *1885 Josiah Royce, The Religious Aspect of Philosophy (see: Objective idealism) Later *1903 G. E. Moore, "The Refutation of Idealism" (see: Analytic philosophy) *1907 Benedetto Croce, What is Living and What is Dead in the Philosophy of Hegel *1912 Paul Tillich, Mysticism and Guilt-Consciousness in Schelling's Philosophical Development (see: Christian existentialism) *1916 Giovanni Gentile, The Theory of Mind as Pure Act (Developed a version of idealism which is amenable to fascism. see: Actual idealism) *1917 Franz Rosenzweig "Oldest System-Program of German Idealism" (first publication of lost 1797 unsigned document) *1929 Heidegger, Kant and the Problem of Metaphysics *1936 Heidegger, Schelling's Treatise: On the Essence of Human Freedom *1945 Popper, The Open Society and Its Enemies (criticized Hegel's historicism as totalitarian) *1947 **Jean Hyppolite, The Genesis and Structure of the Phenomenology of Spirit **Alexandre Kojève, '' Introduction to the Reading of Hegel: Lectures on Phenomenology of Spirit'' *1948 Lukács, The Young Hegel *1955 Walter Kaufmann, Hegel: A Reinterpretation *1963 Adorno, Hegel: Three Studies (see: Frankfurt School) *1966 P.F. Strawson, The Bounds of Sense: An Essay on Immanuel Kant’s Critique of Pure Reason (see: Ordinary language philosophy) *1974 Derrida, Glas (see: Deconstruction, Post-structuralism) *1975 Charles Taylor, Hegel *1992 Francis Fukuyama, The End of History and the Last Man See also *Objective idealism *Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel bibliography *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bibliography *Transcendentalism *Hegelianism *Kantianism *Neo-Kantianism References External links *Hegel’s Critics at marxists.org Category:German idealism Category:Timelines of philosophers